onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XdrakeYONKO/chapter 706 predicton (XDY)
Cover: crap another big name X Drake appears Page 1: cp0 tall member: wasn't that law and the straw hats cp0 short member: hmmm yer but who gives a crap we don't have time to deal with them cp0 continues walking Law: they noticed us ussop and Caesar are shocked Page 2: ussop: wh wh what do you mean they noticed us they didn't stop Law: ..... Robin: we are not of there concern right now Law: '''but they know where here lets get moving before we become of concern '''Page 3: (sanjis love story) Violet: I guess you want to know why that man is after us sanji: '''(holding violet with a huge smile on his face) nope '''Violet: I was meant to marry a man but he was killed by the hero of the arena DIAMANTE Page 4: sanji: diamante? Who's that Violet: (starts crying) he's doflamingos adviser and is in love with me he kills every man IM with sanji: that shity barsted IM gona kick his ass wait who was that man you stabbed Violet: (stops crying and gets an evil look on her face) one of the donquixote family Page 5: (colosseum waiting room) burgess: wihahaha that was to easy round 2 better be more fun Lucy: hey champion-guy IM gona kick your ass Burgess: hmmmm straw hat wihahaha lets oh I can't maybe later Bellamy: '''hahahahaha that Lucy guys got balls I can't wait to kill him '''Page 6: (colosseum battleground) announcer: alright block A was a blood barth lets hope block B's gladiators don't disappoint bartolomeo walks and sits in the middle of the arena cavendish: that cocky bastard ill start with him cavendish flays at bartolomeo bartolomeo: (smiles) time for some fun Blood sprays into the air Page 7: back on the sunny nami: '''WHAAT CP0 '''chopper: c c cp0 are they stronger then cp9 Law: (via den den mushi) much stronger they weren't part of the plan so be careful (he hangs up) chopper: there gona kill us all waaaaaaaaaaaaa Page 8: brook: who's cp9 nami: there part of the world government chopper: and there scary Page 9: kin'emon: scared flames the men around him burst in flames Spiky helmet man: what the hell did he do kin'emon: '''(re-sheaths his sword) now die '''Page 10: the men around him explode in a huge ball of fire Page 11: on the other side of the town Marine: '''what the hell was that '''fujitora: '''wano swordsmen what the hell are they doing here '''Marine: um how do you know that was a wano swordsmen fujitora: ...... Page 12: back at the colorussem bartolomeo: pathetic I expected more Body's lay all around him cavendish lay covered in blood unconscious bartolomeo looks up at he grand stand and points at diamante bartolomeo: '''your next '''Page 13: Lucy: wow that guys strong announcer: bartolomeo never disappoints now its time for block C Lucy: '''(cracking his knuckles) shishi alright time to kick some ass '''Page 14: bellamy: ready to die Lucy: 'hey your that asshole from jaya I can't wait to kick your ass '''Bellamy and Lucy enter the arena ' '''page 15: a man enters doflamingos room doflamingo: what the hell do you want ???: to talk doflamingo: fufufufufu the beast wants to talk Page 16: doflamingo: '''what dose cp0 want here '''the man removes his mask Info box: garron "the beast" the mans face is covered in scars with no emotion in his eyes '''garron: '''you tell me joker (he shuts the door) Category:Blog posts